


Stop the Bad Assumptions

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen, toppy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 Bottom Jared Fic where Jensen get tired of people thinking that he is the bottom in the relationship and maybe has some outburst in front of his friends and family. His friends still don't believe him thinks he is overcompensating and still shamed about being gay. Now when Jensen is around Jared in public is "tries" to act as any stereotypically "Top" guy does in a relationship to persuade his friends otherwise. Jensen's friends still are having a hard time believing that he tops. Jared is confused but he is loving this handsy grabby possessive and growly Jensen and finds it hot. Later that night during sexytimes Jared calls Jensen out on his "strange" behavior and Jensen tells Jared what was really going on and lets on how embarrassed he really is that his friends think he is the bottom. Jared finds this Hilarious and fluff ensues. Jared doesn't care how Jensen acts outside the bedroom. He loves his normally quiet, shy and reserved Jensen. He would, however, take Toppy Jensen for a rainy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Bad Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> SO sorry it took so long!!

  *       **Prompt:** J2 Bottom Jared Fic where Jensen get tired of people thinking that he is the bottom in the relationship and maybe has some outburst in front of his friends and family. His friends still don't believe him thinks he is overcompensating and still shamed about being gay. Now when Jensen is around Jared in public is "tries" to act as any stereotypically "Top" guy does in a relationship to persuade his friends otherwise. Jensen's friends still are having a hard time believing that he tops. Jared is confused but he is loving this handsy grabby possessive and growly Jensen and finds it hot. Later that night during sexytimes Jared calls Jensen out on his "strange" behavior and Jensen tells Jared what was really going on and lets on how embarrassed he really is that his friends think he is the bottom. Jared finds this Hilarious and fluff ensues. Jared doesn't care how Jensen acts outside the bedroom. He loves his normally quiet, shy and reserved Jensen. He would, however, take Toppy Jensen for a rainy day...



 

Jensen thought his relationship with Jared was just about as close to perfect as possible. Jared’s outgoing, loud, funny nature balanced out Jensen’s reserved, serious personality. Jared taught Jensen how to be more open and Jensen taught Jared how to keep his head on the ground when all he wanted to do was float away. Jared and Jensen just _fit_.

And the first time they had sex, Jared rolled right over for Jensen like a good little bottom. He loved taking Jensen’s cock as much as Jensen liked giving it to him. If only the whole fucking world didn’t think Jensen was the bottom.

Yes, Jensen was smaller. But Jared was a freaking giant. He was taller than most people. And so everyone always assumed that he had a giant cock and Jensen just _loved_ taking Jared’s monster cock—apparently it was called the Padacock—up his ass. And that was definitely not true. Jared’s cock may be bigger, but it was only by a _tiny_ bit. Jensen didn’t take it up the ass.

Jensen had offered to switch positions in case Jared wanted to try it, but Jared enjoyed being the bottom. And holding a press conference to announce that _Jensen_ was the top, not Jared, was not socially acceptable.

“Do I look like a bottom?” Jensen asked Jared. “What is it about me?”

“I’m bigger than you,” Jared pointed out. “People assume that I push you around and then bend you over and fuck you.”

“But it’s not _true_!” Jensen exclaimed. “Even my friends think that I’m a bottom. Even the _crew_ thinks I’m the bottom.” When the Supernatural crew found out Jared and Jensen were dating, they left condoms in Jared’s trailer and lube in Jensen’s. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the message was.    
“Don’t take this badly, because I love you more than life itself, but Jen…” Jared bit his lip. “You are kind of pretty. It’s not bad, but you look delicate. You look like someone who… You get the point.”  
“What’s pretty about me?” Jensen pushed.

Jared seemed uncomfortable. “Your lips. Your long eyelashes. You’re a sweet, southern gentleman. Nothing about you screams ‘I want to dominate you’.”

Jensen frowned. “So people think I’m the girl?”

“Baby, I love you. No matter what all those other people think, _I_ know that there is nothing I like more than having your dick up my ass.” Jared lowered his voice and stepped closer to Jensen. “In fact… it’s Friday and we have tomorrow off. I’ve been horny all day. Dean _does_ things to me, Jensen. And I’d really like it if you showed me how much of a top you are.”

Jensen grinned deviously and pulled Jared up to their bedroom.

*

Saturday night, Chris and Steve had both flown up to Vancouver so they invited Jensen and Jared out to eat. Tom and Mike were also going to be there. Jensen loved the nights that he could spend with all his friends. It was easy to forget his stiff outer shell around the people he cared about most. It was true that Jared was the only one who really got to his “soft, squishy center”, as Jared referred to it, but Jensen could definitely let down his default professionalism.

“I want steak,” Jared said.

“You can’t get steak at a bar, Jay,” Jensen pointed out.

“I know,” Jared groaned. “Take me to Morton’s and buy me a steak.”

“Such a fussy boyfriend.” Jensen kissed his cheek. “Suffer through tonight and I’ll buy you all the steaks you want.”

Jared smiled brightly. “And you’ll buy me lots of beer tonight?”  
“I’ll even get you wine if you want,” Jensen promised.

“Yay!” Jared cheered. “Best boyfriend ever!”

“I know.” Jensen tugged Jared out to the car. “We’re going to be late and then no one can stop Mike from ordering the appetizers.”

“I want-,”  
“Chicken wings, I know,” Jensen said exasperatedly. “Get your pretty ass in the car and I’ll buy you all the chicken wings you want.”  
“You love my ass.” Jared wiggled his ass teasingly and Jensen’s cock twitched.

“Be quiet or you’ll get fucked in the bathroom of a bar,” Jensen growled.

“Sexy.” Jared winked and hopped into the driver’s seat. “Off to our friends we go!”

Mike, of course, greeted them in his usual over exuberant fashion while Tom watched on like a concerned yet amused parent. “Jenny!” Mike threw his arms around his friend. “Jennyboy’s here!”

“You are forbidden to call me that,” Jensen grunted.

“Don’t mind him,” Jared said. “He’s grumpy today.”

“I am not _grumpy_ ,” Jensen protested. “I am displeased.”

Chris untangled Jensen from Mike’s embrace and pulled him into his own hug. “What’s displeasing you, Jenny?”  
“Fuck you all,” Jensen snapped.

Tom and Steve had more civilized greetings, which Jensen appreciated. “Honestly though, why are you grumpy?” Steve asked. “I mean, ‘displeased’.”

“Apparently I seem like the bottom in our-,” He gestured between himself and Jared, “-relationship.”

The four friends exchanged looks. “Jenny, I’m pretty sure you are,” Chris said. “I thought you were.”  
“Yeah, how else would you get those bowlegs if you didn’t have Jared’s cock up your ass daily?” Mike added. Tom chuffed his arm but appeared to silently agree.

“I’m the top!” Jensen exclaimed. A few other people glanced over at them and Jensen lowered his voice. “Jared takes _my_ cock up _his_ ass!”  
“Jensen,” Jared murmured. “You’re getting too worked up over this.”

“But everyone thinks that _I’m_ the girl in the relationship!” Jensen replied. It was maybe possible that he was getting too worked up over this. But it didn’t seem to bother anyone else!

“Does it make me a girl knowing that I bottom for you?” Jared asked. “Does it make me weaker or less important in any way?”

“Of course not!” Jensen was appalled by the thought of it. Jensen worshipped Jared. Jensen would die for him.

“Then why are you so disgusted by this? Yes, people are wrong and you most certainly _are_ the top in the relationship but people will be stubborn, my sweet.” Jared flashed his deep dimples at Jensen.

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen huffed. Jared grinned and kissed his nose sloppily.

“Look, Jense.” Tom leaned in closer. “I know it’s strange being with a guy and coming to terms with the fact that you’re gay. I can’t imagine what suddenly realizing you’re in love with your costar feels like.” Mike snorted indignantly in the background and Tom kicked him.

“It wasn’t really a sudden realization thing, more of a process really-,”

Tom cut Jensen off. “The point is, we’re okay with you being gay. We don’t care if you fuck girls or if you get fucked buy guys. Well, really only _one_ guy-,”

“I’m the top!” Jensen cried.

“Jen, your masculinity doesn’t change just because you take it up the ass,” Chris assured him. “We’ll love you no matter what.”

Jensen shot a glance at Jared and realized that he was barely holding back laughter. Jensen punched him lightly and decided that from there on out, people were going to start believing Jensen was the top.

*  
Jensen had to be creative with his persuasion tactics. He’d tried yelling that he did the fucking instead of getting fucked, but no one had believed him. Jared said no one thought he could be a top because he didn’t come of as domineering. Jensen was to “pretty” to be the dominant one in the bedroom. And he definitely was not going to go scarring up his beautiful face—Dean needed his rugged beauty to pick up girls—but he could try and show people that he wasn’t submissive to anyone.

Initially, instead of going back to Jared’s trailer during lunch, Jensen would drag his boyfriend back to his trailer. Jared gave him a funny look because they always ate in Jared’s trailer or with the cast. Jensen’s trailer was a hideaway spot for Dean’s old clothes and a few knick-knacks. All the important stuff, both Jared and Jensen’s, rested in Jared’s trailer.

That was the first step. It didn’t do anything. And why would it? No one could see how much of a top Jensen could be if they were hiding inside a trailer. So Jensen decided that they would sit with the crew and eat lunch. After Jared grabbed his two cartons of food, Jensen dragged them to a table.

“Remind me why we’re not eating in our trailer like we always do?” Jared asked.

Jensen involuntarily smiled when Jared called it their trailer. “What, you don’t want to hang out with the crew?”

Jared made a suspicious noise but started to cut into his beef. Jensen was surprised he managed to hunt down beef. Jared loved meat. Chicken, pork, beef, all of those meats, Jared could find.

A few of the crewmembers were unsubtly glancing at the pair and Jensen decided this was his chance. Now they would leave condoms in _Jensen’s_ trailer. “You’re cutting the beef weird.” He grabbed Jared’s hands and adjusted the utensils. Jared raised an eyebrow but did like Jensen instructed.

He went on like this for a few days. He’d push Jared around—lightly of course—if he wasn’t moving fast enough, when a few of the girls on the set lingered to long Jensen would glare until they scampered off in fear. He made sure that when they weren’t filming, he was touching Jared somewhere or sitting beside him and making his claim firm.

He didn’t _dictate_ Jared’s decisions, per say, but he definitely encouraged Jared to make decisions Jensen approved of. Jared smiled at him and always obliged. Sometimes he wondered if he was taking advantage of Jared’s good spirit. But he dismissed that notion quickly. That’s how a top acted, right? Dominant and persuasive. Jensen didn’t want to give the impression that he was weak and rolled over because a 6’4 giant asked him to.

It was a little bit exhausting. Manhandling and groping Jared all the time was great, but he wished he could go back to Jared’s mock-teddy bear. Maybe it made him seem weak, but Jensen _liked_ it when Jared got overly cuddly with him on set. It made him feel loved.

*

“I want you,” Jensen growled as soon as their door was shut.

Jared nibbled Jensen’s jawbone. “Fucking tease, you’ve been running your hands over me all day. Sam is not supposed to be hard for his brother.”  
Jensen tried to tug Jared’s shirt off as they stumbled to the bedroom. He frowned when he realized he couldn’t kiss Jared, tear his clothes off, and walk, at the same time.

When they finally managed to drop on the bed, clothes fell like raindrops. Jensen was pretty sure Jared had worn Sam’s shirt home, because the plaid shirt didn’t look like anything Jared would buy.

“Wanna ride you,” Jared panted. His cock brushed against Jensen’s and he moaned.

“Yes,” Jensen panted. “No, wait-,” He flipped Jared onto his back. He was a top and had to control their sex. “I wanna fuck you.”  
Jared threw the lube at his head. “Look, I don’t give a fuck how we do it as long as your cock gets up my ass at some point.”  
“Crude. I thought our sex meant something to you.”  
“You thought wrong.” Jared lifted his hips in a blatant invitation. Jensen lubed up a couple fingers and wiggled them past the ring of muscle. Jared pushed down onto his fingers. He loved getting finger-fucked by Jensen and easily allowed three fingers into his ass. Jensen moaned as his fingers were surrounded in warmth. He wanted to feel it around his cock and quickly slid a condom on.

“Ready, baby?” Jensen asked. Jared growled and Jensen started to push into Jared. It had been a week without sex and Jensen missed it. He missed the feeling of Jared clenching down around his cock and the connection that he had. The feeling of raw, honest love shined between them as Jensen started to move. Jared grunted and moaned at each thrust and Jensen relished the feeling of finally getting to fuck Jared after a grueling week.

When Jared was close to coming, his body twitched like a livewire and his head fell back onto the pillow. He bit his lip and came with a cry over his chest without Jensen touching his dick. Jensen moaned at the sheer hotness of it and his own release filled the condom.

When the two boyfriends had sufficiently cleaned themselves off, Jared wrapped his limbs around Jensen like an octopus. “Wanna tell me why you’ve been acting weird this week?”  
Jensen blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He lied.

“You do,” Jared replied. “Don’t get me wrong, the growly possessive side of you is hot, but it’s not _you_.”

Jensen groaned. “Okay, honestly? I was just sick of people thinking I’m the bottom. There’s nothing wrong with it, I just don’t like people thinking of me like… I dunno. People take one look at me and think ‘oh, that guy takes it up the ass. It’s obvious’. I just got tired of it.”

Jared traced affectionate circles on Jensen’s hand. “I don’t give two fucks about what those people think, and you shouldn’t either. We are two people that have animalistic, loving sex.”  
“How can it be animalistic and loving at the same time?”  
“Shut up, Jensen.” Jared sighed sleepily. “Jen, those people are dumb. You are strong and badass even though you’re also sweet and gentlemanly. I like my reserved, quiet Jensen. I like you blushing when I hug you all the time. I fell in love with that Jensen, and not for one minute have I ever thought you’re weak because of what you look like. Especially because I know how wild you can be.”

“I was kind of exhausted with all the possessiveness,” Jensen admitted. “I’m used to you being, you know, the extroverted guy.”

“Let’s be us, Jen,” Jared suggested. “Just us. No matter what anyone else thinks—cast, crew, fangirl, friend, or family—you are my lovely, wonderful boyfriend who fucks me.”  
Jensen sighed in relief. “Oh good.”  
“But you know,” Jared continued. “I wouldn’t mind if once and a while you got all grabby again. It was a very sexy side of you.”

Jensen smirked. “That can be arranged.” 


End file.
